1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk information display device for providing display based on data stored in a disk in response to user's operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A disk information display device has been known that requests a disk information acquiring device (disk information acquiring unit) to acquire display data in response to a display request made by operating an operating part and provides display based on the display data transmitted from the disk information acquiring device in response to this request. Patent document 1 discloses a digital audio device, which conducts a search for desired music from among a plurality of music recorded in a digital audio medium by a music name, as one disk information display device like this.
This digital audio device includes storage means for storing all music names read from the digital audio medium in correspondence with their music numbers, a display part for displaying the music name of one music number, operating means for displaying the music names recorded in the digital audio medium in sequence one by one on the display part, a play key for providing an instruction of playing music of the music name displayed on the display part and a control part that reads a music name from the storage means and displays the music name on the display part when a request to display a music name is made by the operating means and that searches and plays music of the music name displayed on the display when the play key is operated during the display of a music name.
[Patent document] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-325504
By the way, in the disk information display device such as digital audio device disclosed in the above described patent document 1, when the time intervals of display requests which are made in succession by operating the operating part, are larger than the time required to perform a display processing of receiving display data from the disk information acquiring device in response to a display request and of displaying the display data on a display, the disk information display device can display the display data related to the display request on the display in real time and in a complete state.
However, when the time intervals of display requests which are made in succession by operating the operating part, are smaller than the time required to perform above described display processing, there are cases where the disk information display device can not display the display data related to the display request on the display in real time and in a complete state.
For example, when a next display request is made while display processing is being performed in response to one display request, a conventional disk information display device changes the display processing in response to the latter display request. Hence, there is presented a problem that display data relating to the former display request is displayed on the display in an incomplete state.
In order to avoid inconvenience like this, in another conventional disk information display device, when a next display request is made while display processing is being performed in response to one display request, a start of display processing relating to the latter display request is kept waiting until the display processing relating to the former display request is completed. According to this disk information display device, the problem that display data in an incomplete state is displayed on the display, is solved, but there is presented another problem that real-time response of the device has been impaired and is inferior in the following of display to the operation of operating part since the device takes time to display data responding to the operation of operating part.